Enlightened Children
by inu43
Summary: A story that was told many years ago has returned to Gielinor. Three new people, one adventure.
1. Prologue

The idea came from drawing characters in a notebook. Then, as I put them together, I slowly began to think up a story. Short little story.

~Enlightened Children is a fantasy. New towns/places that are made-up and familiar Runescape areas will appear within the story. Oh, and weapons. armor, clothing. etc. Just giving everyone the heads-up.~

This is Part 1 of the 3 part story.

Enjoy the adventure!

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape.

**Prologue**

"A long time ago, a war was brought upon the world. It involved the clashing of monsters and humans. It was caused by one powerful man, Gazini. He was given the power of the god, Zamorak. He brought forth misery and pain to humans and monsters. Both sides rushed on their answers to whom had caused this and blamed it on each other. Thus, created the Monster Human War."

"The fight would continue for weeks. Everyday, blood would shed and lives would be greatly lost. Soon, another man, Adhere, blessed with the powers of Saradomin, figured out the cause of everything. With his friend, Luise, who was blessed with Guthix's powers, they confronted the evil. Swords clashed between the three man, until two had fallen. Adhere, who was pierced with the blade of Zamorak, and Gazini, who was impaled by the sword of Guthix."

"With his remaining life slipping away, Adhere gave Luise the power to stop the war. He stole the power of Zamorak from Gazini's corpse and gave the remaining power of Saradomin to him. With this, Luise had indeed ended the war. Peace was brought back to the lands and lives of every creature and human. Thus, ending the story of The Gifted Children of the Gods."

-----------------------------------------------

Dark clouds formed upon the city of Varrock. Guards and knights had began to run to the entrance of the north side of the city. A roar of a beast and thunder shooken the many citizens of Varrock. People had rushed back into their homes, locking the doors behind them. Seeming to be leader, a knight in blue armor stood by the entrance.

The knight was five foot, six inches (5'6) with peach skin. He/She was thin, but the weight seemed unknown due to the rune armor. His/Her helmet was a Rune Full Helm, Rune Bodyplate covered their body, with the legs; a Rune Plateskirt with a white trim at the end, and Rune Boots. The weapon the knight carried was a Rune Rapier. "What's the status so far?" asked the knight.

"Well, it seems one of our knights had checked ahead, but hasn't returned."

Water dripped onto the rune plate. It had now began to rain. The azure knight took off their helmet and revealed their face. Long blue hair fell down onto the back of the bodyplate. The knight was female. Her sapphire eyes looked upon the darkened sky. Water rolled off her face as if it was tears. "Does the sky weep for us?"

"Heads up!" The knights stared at the Wilderness ahead of them. Some slowly approached it. With the darkness engulfing the wilderness, huge red eyes seemed to be the only thing able to pierce it. "Rebecca, we'll attack at your command."

The creature stepped forward, revealing itself. It was a Green Dragon. It was enraged and ready to strike at anytime. There was a rider on the back of the beast. She was a 12-year-old child. The child had brown hair, about shoulder length and dark red eyes. Her skin color was a light tan. It was difficult to describe her with the dragon's head in the way.

"Draggon," the child said, "attack!" With a mighty roar, the dragon rushed forward.

"Men, get ready!"

-------

*End of Prologue*


	2. Troubled Beginnings

Enlightened Children

Part 1: Zamorak

Chapter One: Troubled Beginnings

Two hours before the attack...

It had seemed to be another peaceful day in a village between the city of Varrock and the town of Edgeville. A group of men were gathering at the north exit of the village. They were about to go on a hunt. The men carried all different types of weapons to swords, to sticks for mages, and to bows-n-arrows.

A young man had just exit his home. He was twenty and six feet tall. He had summer tan skin and dark brown hair that reached to the end of his neck. He wore regular human clothing, green short-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless white shirt underneath. His pants were black and his boots were brown. There was a sheath carrying a Steel Longsword on his right side.

He walked up to the men who were about to exit into the Wilderness. He was excited at first. "I'm coming on this hunt."

Some of the men laughed. "Richard, your son really wants to come."

Richard gave a sigh and stared at his son. "Daisuke, you can't come. You aren't ready for monsters that live within the Wilderness."

Daisuke grinned, clutching his hands. "I'm ready, father! I've been training with Alex for the past month now. I'll have no problem slaying monsters!" he said.

Alex's father stepped up this time. "I'm not even allowing Alex to go out yet. You both may be twenty, but not ready for the big monsters. Go fight off imps." With that, the men left into the Wilderness.

An hour later, Alex and Daisuke were south of their village. They were practicing on any tree they could possibly find. Daisuke stabbed the tree with his steel blade in anger. He continued this for several minutes. Alex launched a Mithril Arrow at a painted target he made on a Oak tree. He first shot at an eleven foot distances and backed up a foot for each bulls eye.

Alex was the same age as Daisuke. He was five foot, ten inches (5'10) and had light tan skin. His hair was short and blonde. His eyes were a dark emerald. His clothing was a Green Dragon D'Hide with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. His hands were covered by Bronze Gloves. He carried around a quiver on his back for his bow-n-arrows. His pants were black and he wore Leather Boots.

"Daisuke, you shouldn't be angry. Our fathers are right. We haven't fought powerful monsters. The only ones we've fought are Imps, Bears, and Giant Rats." Alex nocked another arrow, pulled the string back, and fired at the painted target at a fifteen foot distance. He hit bulls eye.

The brown haired male glared at the archer. "We're old enough to take on stronger opponents now. He shouldn't treat us like little kids!" He pulled his sword out of the tree and sheathed it. He stormed off back into the village. Alex could only sigh and retrieve his arrows.

The peaceful sky that had covered the area had darkened. There was no sign of the men that disappeared into the Wilderness an hour and a half ago. Not even one returned. Daisuke grew worried of his father. Suddenly, one appeared from the darkness. He was mortally wounded. Claw marks and burns covered the man. As he stepped into the village, he collapsed.

"Oh no!" one woman cried. An older woman ran straight to him and began treating his wounds.

Daisuke ran over to the injured male villager and knelled. "What happened?"

"A-A dragon. It was stronger than... it's suppose to be. It had a child riding it."

"A child?"

"Yes. She had summon other creatures to attack us. I.. I don't know about the other men, but... they told me.. to pass the mes..." With that, the villager had died.

Daisuke got up and walked toward the direction of the Wilderness. Alex followed right behind him. The villagers tried to stop both young men, but words or actions wouldn't stop them. They had to investigate what happen and to see if their fathers were ok.

Alex lite the lantern and entered the Wilderness with Daisuke. Normal rats hid into the dead trees, while Giant Rats hissed and ran off. The only light they could possibly see was that from the lantern. Skeletons walked back-n-forth on their east and west sides. As they walked further in, a single twinkle of light was spotted. This was their father's group's lantern. Daisuke and Alex hurried.

"Daisuke, Alex, why did you-"

"Father! How is everyone?" Daisuke said.

"Take a look.." Out of the six men who was left behind, two were laying dead on the lifeless ground. "What happen to Shinji?" Both of the boys were silent. "I see.."

"What about that child that attacked you?" Alex added to the gloomy conversation.

"The Summoner?" One of the other villagers got up and spoke. "She was riding a Green Dragon. It was like she appeared from out of nowhere. She also summoned an Iron Minotaur and a Spirit Terrorbird."

"In which direction did she disappear to?"

"I think it was southeast from this single spot."

Alex gave some thought into it and jumped after realizing the answer. "Daisuke, she's heading to Varrock! We have to hurry!"

Daisuke looked back at Richard. "Will you be ok returning home?"

Richard gave Daisuke and Alex a thumbs up. "Don't worry about us. But please, be careful. Both of you."

Both nodded and ran southeast. They continued to avoid the skeletons that walked along the lower half of the Wilderness. Soon, it had started to rain. Both heard the roar of the dragon and rushed themselves until they hit the outside. On their left side was a battle between the Varrock Knights and the Summoner.

Alex shot an arrow directly at the beast, piercing its leg. It screamed at the small injury and glared at Daisuke and Alex. "Over here you overgrown dragon!" Alex waved both his hands.

"You.. Who gave you the right to shoot Draggon?! You are not my enemy!" shouted the child.

"But, you attacked our fathers, and that's unforgivable!" Daisuke unsheathed his Steel Longsword.

"You mean the men in the Wilderness? They got in my way, and Draggon and I don't like when people get in our way." Draggon shot a fireball at Alex and Daisuke. Both dodged the attack.

"Attack while the dragon is distracted!" Rebecca gave the command and the Knights attacked. The dragon growled and shoved the knights with its wing. Rebecca rose her Rapier and started to glow blue. "Water Blast!" A ball of liquid formed in her hand and shot straight at the Green Dragon. It hit, but wasn't effective.

The child glared. "Pathetic knight. Your attacks will not hurt Draggon." Draggon faced the female knight and shot a blast of fire at her. Daisuke quickly noticed and ran towards her. He pushed Rebecca out of the way and took the blow instead.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke hit the ground and was motionless. Rebecca stared in shock. "Why? You protected me even at the cost of your life. A complete stranger."

The dragon roared. "The boy was stupid enough to save a knight. It would of been better if he would of just left you to get hit by Draggon's attack. But, now he's laying dead on the ground." The child sighed. "Draggon, let's finish our missi-"

Suddenly, the brown haired swordsman rose. His eyes were of a different color now. They were a light green. He glared down the child and dragon, readying his sword. He charged at them at a great speed. Thunder roared from the sky as a cry of a beast was screamed throughout Varrock.

-----------------------------------------------------

*End of Chapter 1*


	3. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decision

It was quiet for several hours. The only sound that could be heard was a ticking of a clock or if someone had entered. The walls of the room were white with a bed and a table near the window. Light had shined through the window and onto Daisuke's face. His eyes had slowly opened, revealing his hazel eyes. He slowly rose from the bed, uninjured. He lifted his hands in shock. Not even one scratch on him.

The young man was confused and looked around the room. In the corner was the blue haired female from before. Her head was against the wall, her eyes shut stand asleep. His first thought was that both of them had died. He got up and opened the window. In his sight was the city of Varrock. That theory had disappeared quickly.

Rebecca woke up to see Daisuke staring outside. "I guess you're finally awake," she said, yawning.

"How? I was hit by the flames of that dragon."

She placed a smile upon her innocent face. "I'm considered the healer of the knights. With regular magic, I can also use Lunar Magic. I healed all possible wounds you had."

"I've never seen anyone with Lunar magic."

He glanced at her and noticed she wasn't in her knight outfit. Rebecca's long blue hair was layered from short (on the sides) to long (from the center). Around her neck was a gold Bind Necklace. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with an aqua blue skirt. Her shoes were Leather Boots. With this, she seemed more like a citizen than a knight.

"I'm the only one with Lunar magic in Varrock. My mom taught me it before she left," the knight said, holding onto her necklace.

"Oh.. sor- Hey! What happen to the Summoner?!?"

The female looked confused. "Huh? You don't remember?"

--------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, the brown haired swordsman rose. His eyes were of a different color now. They were a light green. He glared down the child and dragon, readying his sword. He charged at them at a great speed.

The child summoner took out a pouch from her bag. "Iron Minotaur, I summon thy!" In a blink of an eye, a minotaur entirely made of iron appeared. He stomped and stared down Daisuke. "Minotaur, get rid of this boy."

The minotaur sweep its foot on the ground and charged at him. Before an attack can come from it, the Steel Longsword cut through the iron beast. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Blood covered the body as the minotaur's body disappeared. The pouch in the child's hand set on fire. She quickly threw it to the ground.

"He beat my minotaur in one swipe. That's not possible for someone like him." Draggon shook its head. "What, Draggon? Retreat? But what about Alucard? He'll be furious!" Draggon shook its head again. "Ok, I'll trust you." The dragon flew into the air. Powerful gust came from the wings of the beast. "Listen well, Knights. Draggon and I will return soon. You better be more prepared next time." With that, the Green Dragon flew into the Wilderness.

Alex put away his bow and walked up to Daisuke. "H-How did you kill that thing in one attack?"

Rebecca and the other knights got up. The swordsman's hazel eyes returned. He dropped his blade and collapsed. Rebecca panicked and ran over to him. She quickly knelled and placed down three Astral Runes. three Law Runes, and one Blood Rune.

"But, Lady Rebecca! What about yourself?"

Rebecca smiled. "I'll be fine. I've used this many times, haven't I?" The other knights still looked worried. "If anything happens, you know the drill." She gave a large sigh and placed her hands above the wounded male. "Heal Other!" A light began to form around the swordsman and female knight. The runes vanished into the colorful light. Soon, the wounds on Daisuke disappeared.

Alex got excited "Amazing! This must be the Lunar Magic I've heard of."

The light faded away as the wounds disappeared. Alex jumped happily. Rebecca's breathing became heavy, though. One of the stronger knights picked up the worn out female. "Someone, take the swordsman and I to the Blue Moon Inn. We shall recover there."

"Wait, what's wrong with her?"

Another knight picked-up Daisuke. "It's from her spell. Some of the spells cause her to damage herself in return of healing the injured. It's like a price for something good."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

-----------------------------------

"Yeah. So that's why you're here."

"But, what about you?"

Rebecca showed him two Astral, one Cosmic, and five Body Runes. "I used these for another lunar spell, Dream. I'm sent into a dream world while my body recovers faster in the real world. The effect stops when I'm attacked or moved." She put away the runes.

"Lunar is mostly for defense or helping purposes." Alex entered after listening to the conversation. "But, the healing spells are what could bring the user down." The blonde haired archer crossed his arms.

"Yes, this is true. I've been careful about that, though. I know when I reached my limit." The blue haired maiden looked at Daisuke and got up. "You should get some more rest. I'll be back to check on you later." With that said, Rebecca walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor. Before the conversation between the two boys began, she popped her head from the stairway. "Oh, and both of you should think about joining the Knights of Varrock. You would be a perfect addition to the team." She finally left after that.

Alex and Daisuke laughed. "She's a real talker, eh, Daisuke?"

"Yes, but without her, I would of surely died." He smirked a bit. "I might actually take her offer."

"Daisuke, a knight? Can't see you as one."

"I can't either, but it's one way to show everyone in the village that I can take on stronger opponents." He sat on the bed and laid his head down. "Yeah, I'm gonna become a knight."

"But, what about your father? Surely he's worried about you right now." Alex sighed. "Including mine."

Daisuke stared up at the ceiling. "Well, this will also prove that I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

The ranger smirked and slammed his hands on the table. The swordsman quickly jumped off his bed. "Well, if you're becoming one, I'll come along for the ride! We'll both become Knights."

As the conversation continued, Rebecca continued to listen in. She sat on the upper stairs to get a better hearing of the chat. She seemed glad while getting up and walking downstairs. The other knights in the inn noticed the expression on her face. This was almost the first time they saw her this happy before.

The next day had arrived quickly. Daisuke and Alex grabbed all of their weapons and equipment. They walked down the stairs while one knight was in the inn. He had been waiting for the two of them.

"So, are you two joining?" Both of them gave a thumbs up. "Very well. Lady Rebecca is waiting for you two at the Varrock Castle. I'll escort you there." The group left the comfy inn and into the city of Varrock.

There were many cheerful people walking about. The general store was somewhat packed. It had about ten people within the building, excluding the shopkeepers. The clothes shop had five people more, though. They went across the Varrock Square Fountain. Many people would chat or play around this fountain. Soon, the group had approached Varrock Castle. Rebecca was by the entrance, waiting. She wasn't in her knight outfit too.

"Hehe, welcome to your hopefully new home, boys!" she said, cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2


	4. The Quest

Chapter 3: The Quest

Both of the men glanced upon the castle. Instead of knights roaming the front, regular guards were. The guards were for defending the castle, while the knights defend Varrock. The castle was about four-stories tall with guards on every floor.

The group walked to the back. Behind the main, important building of Varrock stood the knight's home. It was a three-story, gray building. At the entrance of the building stood an entry knight. He was in charge of only allowing knights to enter.

"Good morning, Rebecca. Who are the other two following you?"

"These two are-"

"I am Daisuke Harishi."

"And, I am Alex Barstow."

Rebecca glared at both of them. "I was gonna introduce both of you, you know.." She looked back at the knight, "These two are gonna become part of the Knights of Varrock."

The knight laughed. "Good luck, then. The captain is in a pretty serious mood today."

He walked to the sides and opened the door. The group of four entered. The first floor was silent with no other knights around. Rebecca ascended up the stairway to the second floor. Within the center of the floor, with a perfect view of the first floor, the wooden double doors stood.

The blue haired maiden gave a quick knock. It went silent for a few seconds, until a voice from the other side of the door broke the silence. "Who's there?"

"Captain, it's Rebecca," she replied.

"Ah, Rebecca. I was waiting for you. You may enter."

Rebecca placed her right hand on the door handle and turned it. The door to the Captain's room opened. The group entered. Daisuke and Alex looked around the room while walking to the desk. The female knight stopped and with the escort knight, saluted the captain.

She lowered her hand. "Captain, I have brought two men that want to become knights."

"Ah, I see." He got up from his seat and walked over to the men.

The captain was six foot, one inch (6'1) and had tan skin. The guy looked like he was in his late twentys, early thirtys. He had long black hair with hazel eyes. He was in his knight's uniform. With the highest rank, the captain wore a Dharok's Platebody with Barrows Gloves covering his hands. His legs were equipped with Dharok's Platelegs and his feet had Dragon Boots.

"Then, if you want to become part of the Knight of Varrock, you must go through a test."

"A test? What kind?" Daisuke questioned.

"A quest test. I'll give you a task from the task list we have. You must bring something from it back here to pass. And trust me, I know what the item could be. So, don't bring some random junk." He walked over to a list hanging from the wall. "Hmm.. Ah! An Old Man came in earlier needing our help. Something about a ghost found in the desert that attacked his home. He needs help trying to get Ancient Magicks to stop it somehow."

"Ancient Magicks?! But, isn't that magic sealed away in a pyramid?"

"Yes." The captain pointed to the swordsman and archer. "This is where these two boys come in. They'll help the old man through the pyramid, help him learn the magic, and slay the corrupted ghost."

"But, Captain Amon-"

"No "buts", Rebecca. This is their test to join. If they're not up to it, they'll never become knights." He smirked. "So, will you both accept?"

Alex and Daisuke looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we'll accept."

"Excellent! The old man will return later. Browse Varrock if this is your first time here."

Both of them nodded and left the room. Rebecca glanced at them leaving, then at Amon. "How could you put them up to such a difficult test?!"

The captain stared at the back window. "That boy, the swordsman. Something seems different about him."

"You mean Daisuke?"

"Yes. For this, I'm sending you to keep an eye on him. Report anything back to me that is suspicious. That is an order."

Rebecca frowned. "Understood.."

----------

Alex and Daisuke began to look around Varrock. It was a large city. As they browsed, they noticed a large amount of people heading to the back of the west bank. They followed the crowd of people to the Grand Exchange. It seemed like half of Varrock's population was here. The voices of the crowd could easily overtop your very own.

"So, this is the Grand Exchange I heard of," Alex said, walking into the crowd of people buying items.

"We aren't buying items, right? Let's go." Daisuke turned around and slammed into Rebecca. Both of them fell to the ground. He rubbed his head. "I'm sorry." He glanced at the person he bumped into. "R-Rebecca! What are you doing here?"

She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Looking for you two. Where's Alex?"

He pointed to the crowd. "Somewhere in that swarm of people."

Alex's hand appeared from the crowd. "Daisuke, help me! Can't get out!"

"I want this item!" "I want that item!" "May I buy this?" All of that came from the single crowd.

Daisuke and Rebecca laughed. Both rushed over to the crowd and gripped onto Alex's hand. They pulled as hard as they could until the blonde haired archer was freed. He sighed in relief. After the incident, the group sat on a bench by the Spirit Tree.

"So, how does the knight's rank system work?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Oh, well... Beginners start at the Bronze rank. Think of it as if they were the bodyplates."

Barrows - Captain

Dragon

Rune

Adamant

Mithril

Black

Steel

Iron

Bronze - Beginners

"I'm currently in the third highest rank position. Depending on how you two do will also depend what rank you'll be."

"Oh, so most of the Bronze ranks..."

"They got very easy tests." Rebecca got up. She moved forward a bit, turned back, and smiled at them. "Shall we head back?"

------------

They approached the Knight's Castle. An old man covered in Shade Robes stood at the entrance with the captain. He smiled at the appearance of the group.

"So, these are the boys who will escort me?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir. We'll take you to the pyramid."

Amon opened the door to the Knight's Castle. He looked back and smirked. "Come back in one piece, boys. You would seem to be a perfect addition to the team." With that, the captain entered and shut the door behind him.

"Well, shall we stop at Al Kharid first?" spoke the elder.

"Yes. It would be a safe precaution to head there first," Rebecca said, beginning to walk to the Varrock Castle's gate entrance. Daisuke, Alex, and the old man followed right behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3


	5. Blazing Atmosphere

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape. =]

* * *

Chapter 4: Blazing Atmosphere

The group had arrived at Al Kharid three hours after leaving Varrock. They stopped at the bank to get money to buy Waterskins for the intense heat ahead. Daisuke and Alex stood outside. Today was their first day out in the desert's sand. The heat was slowly getting to them.

"Wow. I give these people points for living out here."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I liked the cool temperatures back home."

Rebecca and the Old Man came out of the bank. The elder was now carrying a bag that seemed to contain camping objects inside. The blue haired knight was carrying the same. "Here." She threw the same bags to both of the men. "You have one hour to do whatever you need to do here before we depart into the desert. Take a look around. This must be your first times here." She began to walk northeast. "Meet up at the desert's gate."

The swordsman grinned a bit. "Where's she going?"

"If I was to guess, the Fire Altar," the archer said, shaking his head.

"So, the altar is here?"

"Well, it's the best place for it to be. Desert heat, little water, perfect place." Alex took out a Fire Talisman. "Maybe we can explore it."

"But, how did you get-"

"Saw it on the ground while leaving Varrock."

----------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

The group of four had just left Varrock's south entrance/exit. There seemed to be a dirt path leading in the direction they needed to go. They continued to move forward, except Alex. Over to the left was a mage circle, though, there were no mages.

"Hm, that's strange." He took a quick peek around and found a red object on the ground. Alex picked it up and observed it. "This must be a Fire Talisman!"

"Alex, c'mon. You're falling behind."

"Oh. I'm coming!" He put away the talisman and ran back to the group.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

----------------------------------------------------

"So, want to explore it?"

"Sure! If that's ok, Old Man."

The elder nodded his head. "Go ahead. I'll meet you all at the gate."

Both Alex and Daisuke rushed off in the same direction as Rebecca. They began to pass houses and stalls until they stopped at one place, The Duel Arena. A few people began to exit and enter the place. Both men got a great idea and entered. The walked up the wooden walkway. Both soon spot the many battles occurring. The brown haired swordsman leaned on the stone wall and began to watch.

"Wow. I guess many great fighters come here and fight." As he began to watch the battles, the swordsman spotted Rebecca fighting a ranger.

The ranger was five foot six (5'6) and a female. She had peach skin and was thin. Her eyes were unknown since her back was turned, but she had long forest green hair. Her ears seemed to be pointy, so she was probably an elf. Her shirt seemed to be a lime green robe top with Barrows Gloves. On her back was a quiver. Her legs were covered with a Armadyl plateskirt and her feet wore Ranger Boots. Her choice of weapon was a Crystal Bow.

"Alex, look! Rebecca isn't in the Fire Altar. She's actually her."

"You sure?" He glanced in the same direction and spotted her. "Yeah, you're right. Guess she likes fighting here."

The ranger fired another arrow at the knight. She dodged the arrow and charged at the girl with her rapier. She tried to stab her leg, but the ranger back stepped. The girl seemed puzzled.

"Why aren't you attacking me anywhere else? I won't die even if you impale me. Death doesn't imply here. We just fully heal after the battle is over." She shot another arrow at her. It pierced her shoulder, but Rebecca continued. The ranger tripped and fell to the ground. Her opponent kicked the bow out of her hand and placed the point of the rapier to her throat. "Well.. finish me."

Her opponent sighed. "Just say "I give up". I may fight in here, but I don't kill my opponents. I can't stand killing people."

The ranger giggled a little. "I'm defenseless and can't use anything. Fine.. you win. I give up." Once that was said, both females were teleported back into another building. This building held many beds and warriors in need of a fight. The shoulder wound on Rebecca had vanished. The ranger had her bow back too.

"Good fight, umm...

"Rebecca."

"Ah. I'm Alva. Let's meet again next time."

"Sure."

The knight left the building and walked over to the exit. Alex and Daisuke met up with her there. Both seemed somewhat impressed, but shocked on her "Can't stand killing people" comment.

"Great fight, Rebecca."

"Huh? Both of you were watching the whole time!?" she replied.  
The swordsman smirked. "Yeah. The whole thing."

She sighed and walked over to a large rock. It was glowing a bright red color around the cracks. She stopped and saw the Fire Talisman in Alex's hand. She snatched it from his hands and smiled. "Hope you'll allow me to use this for two seconds." The maiden rose the Fire Talisman and disappeared.

Both men sighed. "Let's just head to the Desert's Gate." Alex nodded and both walked south to the gate.

---------

The group gathered at the gate. The Old Man had already bought the Waterskins needed for the trip. Alex looked beyond the gate. There was nothing but cactuses and sand. A few creatures seemed to also roam the desert

"Alright, I'll buy the-"

"There's no need, child." The elder placed his hand on a necklace he had hidden. This necklace was the Camulet.

"A Camulet! But, how did you-"

"Oh, I've had this for a long time. Now, do we have everything?" The group nodded. The elder activated the Camulet and the group of four teleported.

A few seconds later, they appeared in an ancient building. Daisuke, Alex, and Rebecca had no clue to where they were. The Old man began to walk to a ladder that went down. The three shrugged and had no choice but to follow him. They climbed down the ladder and appeared in another room. There was a barrier at the end of a small hallway. The elder walked through it.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to pass."

Alex went first and walked right through. Daisuke went next, then Rebecca. The group descended down another ladder and into a room with four doors. The Old Man opened the door behind the ladder. They began to walk through a narrow pathway until light shined through a crack in the ceiling. The elder pointed to another ladder, but this time, it was going up. They climb up and saw a pile of sand that lead to a secret door in the ceiling. The female knight went first. She climbed up the sand and pushed up on the door. The heat began to flow through. The rest of the group climbed up and into the desert.

The intense heat coming from the sun shined upon them. There was no single creature or human in sight. A few excavating objects were by the Quarry, but that was it. Though it would seem the heat would never end, the sun was slowly setting.

Rebecca looked at the Old Man, Daisuke, and Alex. "This would be a perfect time to camp. The sun is setting and this will give us more time to prepare for the pyramid." The group nodded. "We'll continue our quest before dawn breaks."

The sun had finally set. The once intense heat that covered the desert had turned to bitter cold. It grew late at night, about eleven o'clock. The knight left her tent and walked over to the Quarry. She sat on one of the granite rocks and stared up at the sky.

"It's been a while since I looked up at the stars. My knight job has been keeping me on duty for a while." She sighed. "Look at me. I'm talking to myself."

Daisuke left his tent and walked over to the Quarry. "Hey. You should be asleep."

"What? A girl can't get some fresh air? Plus, what about you? This is your quest after all. I was just force to come along."

"Uh huh. Let's head back now. We'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Rebecca nodded and stood up. She began to walk beside him. "Daisuke."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to you after you got hit by that dragon's fire? You seemed like a different person."

He shook his head left-n-right. "No. I told you, I know nothing of what happened after I was hit."

"Ok.." Both had reached the campsite and returned to their tents after saying "Good Night" to each other. It went silent after a while. A ghostly figure appeared by the campsite and laughed before disappearing into the desert.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 4


	6. Pyramid Mysteries

(Oh, I remember running through the pyramid. I fell about three times. The last fall was near the ending too. T_T)

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pyramid Mysteries

Dawn was approaching. Everyone began to pack the tents away. The Old Man stared in the east direction. Their journey into the pyramid was getting closer. Once packed, everyone gathered their weapon and headed off to the east. The temperature started to rise as the sun got higher and higher.

Alex grabbed one of his Waterskins and took a sip from it. "Geez, it gets hot very quickly."

Soon, the pyramid appeared in their eyes. This to them was a good, yet bad thing. They had no idea what awaited them inside the ancient structure. As they were near the stairway to the entrance, a ghostly figure was spotted.

"That's the thing that brought my home into terror!" shouted the Old Man. It laughed and ran up the stairs, straight into the pyramid. "We have to hurry and catch it!"

"Yeah. Alright, everyone. Prepare for what lies ahead of us."

The group walked up the stairs and into the pyramid. The room they appeared in had stone walls. A few grains of sand covered the floor. The group heard the laughter of the ghost and started their journey in the pyramid. They soon came to a complete stop. They now had to choose left or right.

"So, which way? asked Daisuke.

"Hmm... I'm guessing right." Rebecca started to walk to the right. She looked at the corner and saw a dead end. "I was wrong.." She turned around and took one step forward. Her right foot lowered. The rumbling of an ancient door opening caught the group's attention.

Alex's mouth dropped and slowly, shaking, pointed his finger at Rebecca. "R-Rebecca."

"What is it, Alex?"

"B-Behind you."

She began to turn around. "What could possibly make you act like th-" When she fully turned around, her eyes widened. In front of the group was a Mummy. "M-M-MUMMY!!" She quickly darted in the other direction.

The mummy groaned and started to move closer to the other three. Daisuke, the Old Man, and Alex looked at each other and dashed off in the same direction as she did. They soon caught up to a frighten knight by a ladder.

"I officially HATE this place," said the shaken maiden.

"It was one mummy. How much bad luck do you think we'll get? I think that's the only problem we'll have!" Everyone glared at Alex. "What?"

The swordsman punched the top of his best friend's head. "You're gonna jinx it!"

"Alright, let's just continue and get this place done and over with."

The group descended down the ladder and into another stone wall room. They began to head east until they came to a three-way path. Rebecca kept her mouth shut for this one and let the guys decide.

"I say we go north," said Alex.

"I think we should to the southeast path," added the Old Man.

"Why?"

"I can feel a strange presence coming that way." He started to walk in that direction. The rest of the group shrugged and followed.

They continued following the long path until coming to another ladder. But, it wasn't going to be a relieving moment for long. Daisuke's left foot lowered. He stopped and blinked for a moment. His face had that Oh-That's-Not-Good expression. The floor underneath him disappeared. He began to fall until Rebecca grabbed onto his left hand.

"I'm not letting you go. We aren't going to split up. Plus, who knows where that leads." She lowered her other hand.

Daisuke smirked and grabbed onto her other hand with his right. She pulled him up and fell back. She laid there for a minute, staring at the ceiling. The brown haired male extended his hand out for her.

"Thank you."

She grabbed it and was lifted up. "No problem."

"This place is crawling with traps. The next one could be worse." The Old Man started to climb down the ladder. "Well? C'mon."

They appeared on B3, or Basement 3. It was like a never-ending thing going on. Before they could continue on, they spotted another three-way.

"You got to be kidding me!?"

"Which way this time?" The ghost had laughed again. This time, it was coming from the west. "I'm guessing we go west."

The group continued on. As they entered a somewhat big room on their path, something moved. They looked at the floor, but saw no switch activated. Suddenly, a buzzing noise came from behind Rebecca. It was Scarabs.

Daisuke moved her to the side and got bit by one of them. "Ow! Why you..!"

"Fire Wave!" The elder unleashed a wave of flames from his hands and hit the scarabs. They began to fall, one-by-one.

"Daisuke, are you ok?" worried the female knight.

"Yeah, it's just a small bite mark."

She sighed. "You know I can protect myself. It's just like what you did back at Varrock." The maiden smiled. "But, thank you."

The following path was long as well. Few minutes later, they came to another ladder. This was the final ladder of the pyramid. The group climbed down and entered the final floor.

"The presence. It's very strong now. I might be able to lead the way now." The Old Man had begun to lead the group. There was no sight of the ghost or it's laughter.

----

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at an altar in the center of the floor. The elder was surprised and ran over to it. He began to search the ancient altar.

"So, this is where you can get the power of Ancients?"

"Yes. Now, if I read correctly, the person must pray at this altar and the power will be granted to them." The Old Man knelled and prayed in front of it.

Suddenly, the elder and the altar began to glow. The Anicent Magicks were being transferred to him. As both stopped glowing, the Old Man stood up. He looked at himself and felt even stronger. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca asked.

"Ha, you fools were so easily tricked." He turned around and smirked. "This power was sealed away here for the greater good of the world. This power was forbidden to be used by mortals. But, with the help of my comrades, we were able to find the diamonds and place them back on the four corners. We just needed to get a group of fools to help lead me into the pyramid. That's where your part came." The elder snapped and became young.

He was now about twenty-five. He had tanish skin and had a height of five foot, eleven inches. (5'11). He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was still wearing the Shade Robes from the beginning.

"Why you..!" Daisuke unsheathed his sword and charged at the man. Few seconds after the charge, he felt a sharp pain from his body. Daisuke fell to the ground, weakly.

A laughter came from behind them. The ghostly figure walked over to the man. "Good work, Damien. Your plan worked perfectly." Human hands appeared from the ghost and removed what seem to be a hood. The Summon Child was the ghost the whole time. She was five foot, three inches tall.

"No! So, those must have been Ghostly Robes," Alex said. Rebecca ran over to Daisuke.

"You ARE smart, ranger." She looked at the weaken swordsman. To her, something seemed familiar about him. "Hm, I'm guessing you didn't know the Scarabs here a poisonous. They inject poison into their victims from one single tiny bite."

Damien glanced over at her. "Maya, why did you-"

"I have my reasons. Let's go, Damien. Draggon is waiting by Pollnivneach." Both of them left through the floor portal by the altar.

Rebecca knelled and placed 1 Law, 1 Astral, and 10 Earth Runes by Daisuke. She stood up and put her hands above him. She closed her eyes and a white light covered the swordsman. "Cure Other!" The runes vanished and the light started to fade. Once it disappeared, the pain the swordsman felt was gone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Daisuke quickly got up. He looked around the room to figure out what to bring to the captain. Alex gave a quick thought and ran into the portal. Both the swordsman and the paladin blinked and followed. They came back to the outside of the pyramid. The blonde male was taking a diamond from the northwest corner out. He ran back to them and showed the Blood Diamond.

"Let's give him this. That way we pass and the pyramid's entrance stays closed."

The maiden smiled. "Perfect idea, Alex!" She took out 1 Fire, 1 Law, and 3 Air Runes and threw them above her. She grabbed onto one hand of each guy and shouted, "Varrock Teleport!" The runes turned into essence dust and a purple light had made the group vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5


End file.
